Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Lightsong (D) She is more than she seems... I fixed the size of the image for you. Try and keep it around 200-210 pixels. =D 18:24, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ok :S Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 17:53, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Define shaing a bit. 12:25, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'For now I will not use a template cause it doesn't have a time stamp -.- Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 00:01, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Erm, the image disappered..... Em yeah. Please like, fix it =D Because I am useless, and does not know which image it is. 08:06, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Put image back Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 21:28, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Darken the shading, I can hardly see it. 16:24, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Aquastar (L) I know it sucks, but the blue-gray color actually came from a blue-gray kitteh! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?]] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:52, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Could you blur the face patch? Looks nice. 19:40, February 11, 2012 (UTC) It's been nearly ten days.... Still working on it? 12:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I lost the file... Only to figure out it was there the entire time! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 17:34, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, still, please reupload this asap. 16:26, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded I blurred to the maximum bluroscity [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 01:11, February 24, 2012 (UTC)Hazel IS allowed to make up words like Bluroscity Frostfur (KP) Can you say epic FAILURE? 16:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC) It's not a failure! There is a square on her paw. Squares make me go insane if I spot one on one of my chararts. I baked you a pie! Oh boy! What flavour? Pie flavour!! Nyaah! 19:43, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Sky, Imma fix your sig. You screwed up the tags. And blur all shading som'more. 19:55, February 12, 2012 (UTC) M'kay 23:41, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 00:08, February 13, 2012 (UTC) So... shineh... must... have! @_@Darken the highlights. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) There were no highlights added... 22:01, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh geez. Then, whatever the white stuff is. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 07:32, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Lighten and blur shading. 12:45, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Silver are yu still workin' on this? D: Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 21:16, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Can someone help me with that? Thanks, 02:36, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Bloodclaw (D) Oh look, he's back. Meh. Comments? 00:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! Blur the highlights. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:28, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Extend the stripes on his shoulder down more of his are and lengthen the stripes on his face. ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy Valentine's Day! Chocolate, please? 00:06, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this, Twi? Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 22:10, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Forgot to say this here. My computer was stupid and erased a whole lot of files. D8 23:42, February 19, 2012 (UTC) It's all cool. Just save this image onto your computer and then open it into GIMP/Pixlr/whatever. No matter how many times your computer turns evil and manically deletes your files it's here, saved. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 06:40, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardstorm (W) Blizzardstorm from Identity Crisis, I think it is fail... BlizzardXSun forever! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 01:19, February 13, 2012 (UTC) No thumbing. =P I like it. Blur where the white meets the brown a tad more? 01:22, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: Done! Blurred more [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 01:53, February 13, 2012 (UTC) If he's got a white underbelly, extend the white all the way to the back legs. 02:00, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Smudge it more too... maybe outwards? I dunno- experiment. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:29, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: I think it looks cool :) [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:26, February 18, 2012 (UTC) It looks kind of... grey under the hanch. Maybe you could fill in more white or smudge more white into it. Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 06:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 19:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Snow Clouds (Ancient) This is an old one! Why did I forget to upload this ages ago!? 17:12, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Tone down the highlights (if you used them). ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy Valentine's Day! Chocolate, please? 00:04, February 14, 2012 (UTC) R'uploaded. 10:10, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Dawnstar (Q+K) Catching up on old friends now, are we? 17:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur the gold kit's patch. ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy Valentine's Day! Chocolate, please? 00:03, February 14, 2012 (UTC) If this is not worked on by tomorrow, I will decline it. 03:58, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, whatever, R'uploaded. Silver, you do not sound at all threatening XDD 10:12, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't going for threatning exactly, maybe a little firm :P 17:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, whatever XD You no scare me! :P 12:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Wildsmoke (W) Oh, how I love you! <333 17:59, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Most grey cats have grey noses... So you could make it grey if you want... Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 12:26, February 14, 2012 (UTC) If this is not worked on by tomorrow, it will be declined. 03:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I think she's fine with her pink nose :D 09:34, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Leopard survives again... XD Actually, I think the nose looks fine with this too. This has grey-brown patches, so it kind of fits, y'know? What do you think, Silver? Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 22:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Badgerkit (k) ~ CBA Remind me to never do scarred cats again! :) If someone declines this I will shoot them. I HAVE WORKED SO HARD :D oh and yes I did base this on twi's Shadowkit Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 23:14, February 13, 2012 (UTC) This is over the 20 charart limit. XD Oh wait... PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!!!! D: Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:25, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Shoot us then, Little, it's over the limit. 08:28, February 14, 2012 (UTC) my bad -.- I don't have amo anyway so I guess you must decline it :'( I WILL RE-POST THIS! Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 12:24, February 14, 2012 (UTC) well It was over the limit when I posted it... So you still decline right?but I'll re-post as soon as you decline Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 12:27, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Wow! This adorable! But it pains me to see a young kit with so many scars; scars you would see on a senior warrior :( 01:08, February 15, 2012 (UTC) So it won't be declined? :) Yesh Badgerkit got attacked by a badger when he was young. It killed his mother and his brother. He was barely alive after the warriors drove that stupid badger away DX Well, I guess there's no point in declining it if it's going to go right back up anyway. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 05:52, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose so it's darker than the surrounding fur. I think that's how grey noses work at least. 09:40, February 18, 2012 (UTC) My computer will not let me upload :/ Re-uploaded :D 'Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 23:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 15:57, February 21, 2012 (UTC) (I'm not part of this project yet, but I hope nobody minds me saying so)I'd like to say this one thing: This is the definition of "Awesome Charart" I absolutley love this!Rowanfall 07:02, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Meadowshine (m) This is Meadowshine from Power of Colors. READ IT. 00:08, February 21, 2012 (UTC) You can't FORCE people to read your story, Spotted. All the same, very nice. L:ighten the nose and paw though a bit. 15:56, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Blur the muzzle spots. O yus I saw them. :3 Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 21:18, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Cinder (Lo) This is Cinder from Lonely sorrow, can somebody please fix the size? Willow 10:14, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I'm really sarting to get annoyed now. Can no one read? At the top of the page it clearly tells how to fix image size! And yet no one seems able to do it! Argh! Anyway, blur all the shading, and the round parts in the eyes should be white. 15:54, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 'Willow 09:47, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! Make the nose more purpley grey. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 21:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Rowanfall(K) Two things: first, i know the paws look golden instead of pale ginger, can someone help me with finding the right color? (I can't find it on pixlr) second, Ik i said she has a heart patch on her haunch, but she doesn't get that until she's a medicine cat, so it won't be in the kit and apprentice chararts.--Rowanfall 10:12, February 24, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Changing the heading on CBA'd images So, yeah. I've kinda gotten into the habit of changing the heading of images that have either been approved, CBA'd or declined. Could you guys follow up on that? I know it's a WW thing, but, it helps me out a lot if I go to clean up the page. So, what do you all think about it? Trust me, it's a lot easier if you know what's what. I'm not saying you have to do it, but, eh. You all know I get OCD moments sometimes. 08:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) That's fine by me. I like it, it helps me a lot. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ack, I'll forget. But I'll try and remember.... 19:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I understand. People forget things all the time. I know I do. ;) 02:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Leopard, we'll remind you. ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 22:13, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, no-one is more forgetful than me. I ain't promisin' out. XD (I'm not promising that I'll remember) 08:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC)